Feliz Halloween
by Perla dark
Summary: este es el primer fic de mi hermana disfrutenlo


**HOLA amigos tanto tiempo sin verlos hoy les traigo un fic que hizo mi hermana disfrutenlo**

* * *

><p><strong>Feliz Halloween<strong>

Todo comienza en la selva magica de rio de Janeiro donde todo es felicidad y ya saben que es el hogar de nuestro heroe azul osea blu junto con perla y sus amigos, esto surge 1 año después de que blu conociera a perla y a sus amigos rafael ,nico y pedro estaban muy felices con sus vidas,perla tenia una mejor amiga llamada meloetta o como le decia Melo que conocio meses atrás y aquí comienza esta historia

Blu y perla despertaban de una magnifica noche que tuvieron ayer

-buen dia amor- saludo perla a blu

-buen dia corazon- blu saludo de beso a perla

-te encanto la noche de ayer hace mucho que no ivamos a una fiesta tan alocada- exclamo perla

-si tienes razon vaya fiesta tan inolvidable- dijo blu quien se levantaba para comenzar su nuevo dia

-bueno que quieres de desayunar amor- pregunto perla

-no mi amor tu descansa yo ire por el desayuno y sera sorpresa ya veras- exclamo blu saliendo del nido en busca del desayuno

-aahhh vaya noche eso fue espectacular-reia perla al recordar esa noche

-hola hola- saludaba nada mas y nada menos que la amiga de perla meloetta

-hola amiga ven entra al nido tu casa es mi casa- ofrecio perla la entrada a su amiga

-gracias perla y te divertistes ayer- preguntaba meloetta

-claro que si fue asombroso y tu la pasaste bien-

-pues si un poco bien- exclamo meloetta –para la otra no me empujes y me dejes tirada- dijo Meloetta molesta

-oh cierto lo olvide perdon por empujarte no sabia que hacia- pedia perdon perla

-esta bien no podria enojarme contigo amiga- respondio meloetta con una sonrisa- y van a salir

-claro iremos a una mansion abandonada no recuerdas la que nos dijiste ayer-pregunto perla

-no no lo recuerdo-respondio meloetta

-bueno iras o una chica como tu no le gusta ir a esos lugares- dijo perla con voz burlona

-no estare ocupada en cargandome de unos pendientes- dijo meloetta

-bueno como quieras Melo- sonrio perla

-te vere luego perla si es que siges con vida- dijo meloetta retirandose del nido de perla riendo suavemente pero a la vez una risa macabra

-si segire con vida que extraña bueno debe de estar bromeando por lo que le hice bueno ya lo superar- dijo perla mientras se sentaba esperando a blu

Después de unos minutos blu aparecio con mucha fruta, tenia platanos, uvas, manzanas rojas, mangos y naranjas con la comida especial que le tenia a perla nueces de brazil

-bueno mi amor aquí esta tu comida favorita- dijo blu ofreciendole una nuez de brazil a perla

-oww te acordaste De mi comida favorita gracias amor- exclamo perla sonriendo

-bueno la hembra mas linda del mundo se merese lo mejor- dijo blu sonriendo –bueno comamos

Blu y perla comenzaron a desayunar para recuperar sus energias para comenzar este nuevo dia

Mientras tanto con meloetta

Después de aver hablado con perla meloetta se encontraba caminando por el bosque pensando en que podria hacer por el momento

-blu y perla con sus amigos iran a la mansion litwick que tontos son ya e visitado esa mansion yo sola y no hay nada mas que la matanza de aves que paso en ese lugar hace tiempo mmm veremos si puede suceder lo mismo hoy- pensaba meloetta mientras caminaba por el inmenso bosque

* * *

><p>De nuevo con blu y perla<p>

Habian terminado de comer y ya estaban listos para comenzar este dia

-bueno ya que estamos listos de nuevo hay que ir a avisarle a nuestros amigos lo de la party de esa mansion abandonada- exclamo blu –invitaras a meloetta-

-hace rato vino y me dijo que estaria ocupada y no ira- respondio perla

-bueno que tal si tu amor llevas las cosas a la mansion y yo le aviso a todos nuestros amigos te parece- preguntaba blu

-de acuerdo amor-

-bien te veo luego perla- blu salio en rumbo a casa de rafael mientras que perla se ocupara de arreglar la mansion

Mientras tanto con blu

Blu llego rapidamente al nido de rafael pero por ir muy rapido choco contra la entrada de su nido que al parecer marco uno de los hijos de rafael vio como se estrello

-papa papa el tio blu se estrello contra la entrada- dijo marco en voz burlona

-que hay no blu hermano estas bien- pregunto rafael quien asomo la cabeza por la entrada del nido y vio a blu tirado en el suelo

-si estar bien es estar tirado en el piso pues creo que si- respondio blu sobando su cabeza

-hay hermano que te paso- dijo rafael mientras bajaba al lado de blu

-bueno venia a avisarte sobre lo de la mansion si iras verdad- pregunto blu

-claro hermano cuenta conmigo y eva- respondio el tucan

-espera pero si ambos van sus hijos estaran solo- dijo blu

-descuida mi hija sofia la mayor de mis hijos se encargara de tener a qui asalvo no hay de que preocuparse- dijo el sabio tucan

-bueno entonces te veo haya no lleges tarde- dijo blu quien empezaba a volar para dirijirse con nico y pedro

-descuida hermano siempre soy puntual- grito rafael

-de acuerdo hermano te veo luego- grito blu quien se alejaba hacia el club de nico y pedro

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con perla<p>

-bueno ya esta listo ya tenemos las votanas, algo de alcohol que tendran las vevidas que bueno que guarde un poco de lo de ayer- rio un poco -y peliculas de terror espero que esta pantalla sirva de algo-

Perla segia con las cosas en la mansion litwick pero escucho un ruido

-que fue eso-volteo rapidamente la guacamaya pero al no ver nada no le tomo importancia y siguió acomodando las cosas en la mansion

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con el heroe un poco torpe de blu<p>

Se acercaba rapidamente al club de nico y pedro pero esta vez para no tener un accidente frenaba su velocidad asi aterriso en la entrada del club y empezo a caminat pero no vio que habia agua en el suelo y resvalo cayendo adentro del club

-vaya creo que hoy no es mi dia- exclamo blu

-oye hermano estas bien –pregunto nico al ver en el suelo a blu

-si estoy bien- dijo blu levantandose y sacudiendo sus plumas

-me alegra hermano y que haces aquí- pregunto nico

-bueno venia a recordarles a ti y a pedro sobre lo de la mansion pero por lo que veo pedro no esta aquí- dijo blu viendo todo el club

-no te preocupes hermano nunca faltamos a las fiestas y pedro no esta por que salio a buscar a meloetta parece que le gusta- exclamo nico

-bueno meloetta es muy linda pero lo malo es que no es una guacamaya- dijo blu con cara de u.u

-no me digas que a ti tambien te gusta- dijo nico riendose

-un poco es linda y tiene una voz muy bella pero perla es mi novia y me conformo con ella por que ella me ama y yo a ella la amo-dijo blu

-buena respuesta hermano- dijo nico

-si lo se bueno los veo en la mansion- dijo blu mientras volaba hacia la mansion

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto con pedro<p>

Pedro volaba por el bosque con una flor en su pico era una rosa muy linda, el busca a meloetta para invitarla a la fiesta en el fondo le dolia que no fuera ningun tipo de ave es como una ada muy bella pero por estar muy enamorado a el no le imporba a si que por fin encontro a meloetta

-hola linda quiero decir meloetta- saludo pedro algo nervioso

-oh hola pedro que haces aquí- pregunto meloetta

-bueno vine a ver si querias ir a la fiesta conmigo en la mansion mira hasta te traje una rosa- dijo pedro dando la flor linda a meloetta

-que lindo detalle pedro pero no podre ir estare muy ocupada pero aun asi gracias por la flor es muy linda- dijo meloetta quien se acerco a pedro y le dio un beso en la mejilla

-no fue nada preciosa- dijo pedro atontado por el beso- bueno adios linda-

-adios pedro- se despidieron y pedro volo hacia el club donde estaria nico

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en la mansion litwick<p>

Blu habia llegado a la mansion y entro por la ventana vio que todo esta arreglaro a la perfeccion pero no veia a perla por ningun lado

-em perla estas aquí- dijo blu quien caminaba por la sala de la mansion

-sal ya perla yo ya no juego- dijo blu atemorizado y sintio una ala que le tocaba el hombro por atrás

Blu salto del sus por esa ala y grito pero al voltear vio que era perla

-oh perla eres tu no me asustes asi- dijo blu enojado

-traquilo amor no queria asustarte- respondio perla

-donde estabas te estaba llamando- dijo blu

-lo siento amor es que fui al baño de esta mansion y si que es muy grande y bello parece como si tuvieran un baño para aves-dijo perla

-bueno esta bien y por lo que veo arreglaste muy bien todo esta noche sera genial- exclamo blu sonriendo mientras abrazaba a perla

-lo se sera fantastico- dijo perla con mirada coqueta

-y dime quieres hacer algo antes de que anochesca y llegen nuestros amigos- pregunto blu

-que tal si solo nos sentamos tu y yo en lo que llegan todos diciendonos palabras linda te parese amor- respondio perla

-claro me….-blu no termino por que algo tocaba la puerta

-quien podra ser- exclamo perla

Ambos guacamayos se asomaron por la ventana y vieron que eran nico y pedro

-oh genial momento aruinado-dijo blu algo desepcionado

-no te preocupes amor ya tendremos otro momento cuando estemos en el nido- dijo perla quien se dirijia a abrir la puerta

-Hola perla- saludaron nico y pedro

-hola chicos que bueno que vinieron pasen- afrecio cordialmente la entrada perla

-gracias tragimos dulces y una pelota de futbol- dijo pedro

-genial a si nos divertiremos mejor- dijo blu volando a donde estaban nico y pedro

-si sera genial- exclamo perla cerrando la puerta pero antes de cerrarla la detudo la ala de rafael quien venia con eva

-que acaso no estamos invitado- dijo rafael

-perdona rafael entren todo esta listo-dijo perla

-hola rafi por fin llego el rey de el carnaval- saludo nico

-nico, pedro como estan familia- pregunto rafael

-donde estabas escondido hermano-dijo pedro

-crei que ya eras plumero-dijo nico y blu, pedro, rafel y nico empezaron a reir

-vaya parece que nuestros machos no cambiaran- exclamo eva

-si tienes razone eva pero a si es mejor- dijo perla

-si, y dime donde esta meloetta no la invitaste- pregunto eva

-si pero me dijo que estaria ocupada y no podra venir- respondio perla

-bueno haya ella vamos a divertirnos- exclamo la tucan

-siiii-grito perla

Y que comienza la fiesta, todos se reunieron en el pasillo largo de la mansion para jugar un rato futbol que al parecer resulta que eva y perla fueron las ganadoras del partido, después fueron a la sala donde tomarian, comerian y disfrutaban de la compañía de sus amistades pero no sabian que estaban siendo observados por alguien

-oye blu pasate una papitas- dijo rafael

-hay van- dijo blu lanzando la bolsa de papas a rafael

-si perfecto son sabritas estas si me gustan- dijo rafael mientras reia

-esto es para ti mi lady- dijo blu mientras le daba una nuez de brazil a perla

-oww gracias mi amor que detallista- dijo perla sonrojada

-y bueno donde estabas esta tarde pedro- pregunto nico

-si cuentanos en donde estabas- exclamo blu

- bueno veran estaba buscando a meloetta para invitarla a venir pero parece que esta ocupada- dijo pedro algo desanimado

-descuida de seguro se fue a cantar como siempre al mar- dijo blu riendose

-oye no te burles de meloetta- grito pedro enojado

-calma era solo chiste- dijo blu

Pero al parecer empezo a hacer mucho viento y enseguida empezo a llover

-Genial lo que faltaba lluvia esto aruinara todo- dijo perla

-descuida amor cerremos las ventanaspara que no se meta el agua y veamos las peliculas de terror a si mataremos tiempo y dejara de llover- exclamo blu

-si amor tienes razon- de inmediato cerraron todas las ventanas o lugares de donde pueda entrar el agua y pusieron las peliculas en la pantalla que de suerte aun funcionaba a la perfeccion

Pusieron la pelicula de actividad paranormal 3 y todos se aterraban por lo que sucedia perla abrazaba a blu del miedo que tenia eva hacia lo mismo con rafael pero al parecer los macho no tenian miedo pero las hembras si y finalizo por fin la pelicula

-vaya esa pelicula si da miedo- dijo perla temblando del miedo mientras abrazaba a blu

-descuida cariño nada de eso es verdad no tengas miedo yo estoy aquí- exclamo blu

-gracias amor- dijo perla abrazando con cariño a blu

- y ustedes se asustaron amigos- pregunto blu

-no esa pelicula da mucho sueño- dijo nico

-Concuerdo contigo nico es aburrida- exclamo pedro

-si le falta dar mas miedo que dices eva- dijo rafael

-mas miedo esa pelicula da miedo- dijo eva

-descuidan nada de eso es….- blu no termino por que un ruido se escuchaba en el pasillo

No podian ver que era pero algo se acercaba rodando a si ellos, perla y eva abrazaron a sus hombres mientras que ellos veian con atención y eso que rodaba se detuvo y cayo era un dico que tenia de titulo la Mansion Litwick y abajo decia reproduceme con letras rojas

De imediato blu puso el disco en el dvd y pudieron ver una video de todas las muertes que habia sucedido hay de esas inocentes y pubertas aves al final del video salieron unas letras y decian sigen ustedes y de repente cayo un rayo y se fue la luz del pasillo, de la cocina y de los cuarto

-vaya que onda con esto focos varatos de luz y que hay del video- dijo nico

-debe de ser una tonteria hecha y editada por alguien es mas falso que las telenovelas-dijo blu

-si tienes razon cualquiera puedo hacerlo- exclamo rafael

-bueno y que hacemos- pregunto perla

-saben yo ire al baño- dijo pedro

-vale esta haya no te dara miedo ir solo- dijo nico riendo

-jaja que chistosito-dijo pedro -ahora vuelvo-

-no te tardes- dijo rafael

Pedro se dirijia al baño pensando en meloetta en su belleza, su hermosa voz estar con ella es como estar en el cielo pensaba el, por fin llego al baño y entro subio al lava manos y abrio la llave para que se hechara agua en la cara

-es una pena que no este aquí meloetta- dijo pedro pero la puerta del baño se cerro

-em que hacen chicos acaso quiren asustarme- dijo pedro quien bajo del lava manos y trato de abrir la puerta

-buena broma chicos ya abranla-dijo pedro pero algo lo tomo del cuello por detrás y lo arojo hacia el espejo del baño haciendo que se rompiera y se le encajaran varios trozos de vidrio en las alas

-oye por que haces esto- dijo pedro lastimado viendo aque sujeto que lo ataco no pida ver su rostro ni sabia si era un ave o no tenia una capucha negra

El sujeto que ataco a pedro no respondio y tomo un trozo de cristal y se lo encajo en el pecho, pedro grito de dolor pero el sujeto tapo su pico

-shhh guarda silencio- susurro aquel sujeto no podia distinguir su voz pero era algo aguada

El asesino se acerco a pedro y le dijo

-ten cuidado con lo que deceas por que te llegara a costar la vida-dijo el asesino y le dio un beso en la mejilla a pedro y encajo otro trozo de cristal en la en el pecho de pedro desmayandolo

El asesino saco de su capucha una rosa la acerco a su nariz y la olio

-me gusto la flor que le distes es linda pero no me sirve mas-dijo el asesino tirando la rosa al lado de el cadáver de pedro

El asesino vio que salia mucha sangre del cuerpo de pedro y con su mano tomo un poco de sangre e hizo un corazon en el pecho de pedro y dejo la rosa en el pecho de pedro

Mientras tanto con los demas

Ya pedro se habia ido por un buen rato y no sabian que estaria pasando con el

-oigan como que pedro ya se tardo no creen- dijo nico

-si ya se tardo pero debe de estar haciendo sus necesidades- dijo rafael

-bueno mientras no se tarde tanto- exclamo nico

-y que hacemos ya me quiero ir blu me da miedo este lugar- dijo perla atemorizada

-bueno la luz esta fallando a si que que tal si esperamos a qui a pedro un poco mas y con las bolsas de papas que trajimos podemos utilizarlas para irnos a nuestros nidos-dijo blu

-salir en bolsas de papas no es tu mejor plan- exclamo eva

-bueno es la unica forma de salir pero por que pedro tarda tanto- dijo blu enfadado

-saben ire a buscarlo el subio al baño de arriba tal vez ya se perdio-dijo nico

-bueno pero regresa rapido tenemos que irnos- dijo blu

-bueno ya vuelvo-

Nico volo hacia el piso de arriba de la mansion litwick buscando a pedro para poder irse de este lugar

-pedro estas aquí responde- grito nico mientras caminaba por ese pasillo largo y oscuro

-ya viejo sal de donde quiera que estes- grito de nuevo pero no habia respuesta

Nico siguió caminando por el pasillo y pudo ver una luz penso seguramente es la luz del baño y siguió caminando hasta que llego al baño abriendo la puerta

-oye pedro es hora de irnos- dijo nico pero no habia respuesta

Nico volo hacia el lava manos y vio que habia mucha sangre

-oh mierda que paso aquí- dijo nico aterrado

-nico- llamo una voz muy debil que era la de pedro que estaba tirado en la bañera

-pero que carajo pedro que te paso- grito nico quien volo al lado de su amigo que esta apunto de murir

-tienes que salir de aquí nico el asesino esta aquí- dijo pedro débilmente

-asesino que asesino no entiendo- dijo nico apunto de llorar

-ve con los demas y saquenme de aquí- dijo pedro

-claro espera amigo ya voy por la ayuda-nico volo hacia la entrada del el baño y salio rapidamente de el

-Hacia que direccion era no puedo ver nada por esta oscuridad- dijo nico alterrado

-creo que es por hay- dijo nico y abrio sus alas para volar pero algo lo tomo del cuello

-agh quien eres tu- decia nico con dificultad ya que el asesino lo apretaba con fuerza

-soy tu peor pesadilla tonto- dijo el asesino y si pensarlo dos veces saco un cuchillo y lo enterro en la cabeza de nico mantandolo rapidamente

-vaya otro tonto que cayo solo faltan esos dos tucanes y los dos guacamayos es un festin para mi- dijo el asesino quien reia macabramente y desaparecia en la oscuridad del pasillo

Mientras tanto con blu y los demas

-vaya nico ya se tardo- exclamo rafael

-crees que le haya pasado algo malo- dijo perla algo alterada

-no lo creo no hay nadie mas a qui en esta mansion mas que nosotros no puede pasar nada- dijo blu calmando a perla

-y si vamos mejor todos por esos dos- dijo eva

-si tienes razon sera mas rapido- dijo rafael

-bueno vamos chicos-dijo blu y todos abrieron sus alas para volar y subir al segundo piso

-mierda esta muy oscuro- dijo eva

-te da miedo la oscuridad- dijo perla riendo

-no pero no sabremos a donde vamos- exclamo eva

-tienes razon no se separen hay que caminar lentamente- dijo blu tomando el liderasgo

-vaya esto parece pelicula de terror- exclamo rafael

-nico estas hay, responde es una orden- dijo blu

-dejalo si no esta muerto debe de estar perdido en este pasillo las voces casino no se oyen aquí- dijo eva

-dejarlo y si estuvieras hay- dijo blu sorprendido

-yo solo digo que yo sigo viva- dijo eva

-de que diablos estas hecha eva-dijo blu enojado

-eva no digas esas cosas que tal si tu estuvieras muerta- dijo perla

-bueno no sabemos si estan muertos o perdidos a si que no te esponjes- dijo eva

-shh guarde silencio hoy algo- dijo rafael

Todos se cayaron y podia escuchar unas pisadas por el pasillo y se pudo escuchar que lanzo dos cosas a si la direccion de donde estaban blu y los demas

-pero que son estas cosas-pregunto blu tomando una de las cosas que aventaron y pudo sentir que era una ala pequeña

-no puede ser es la ala de nico-grito perla

-y que es lo otro- pregunto rafael

-oh por dios es la pierna de pedro- grito eva

Y del pasillo se escuchaba una risa que se iva acercandose a ellos

-por dios sera el asesino de la matanza de hace tiempo- decia perla atemorizada

-no lo se amor pero esa risa se oye de todas partes estamos atrapados- dijo blu

-no espera cuando vine a qui desde temprano vi un elevador de carga que aun sirve esta al final del pasillo- dijo perla

-entonces corramos por nuestras vidas- dijo eva quien corrio muy rapido

-rapido todos corran- dijo blu

todos carrieron rapidamente al elevador de carga pero escuchaban que la risa se hacia mas fuerte cada vez que daban un paso

-el asesino debe de estar adelante- dijo grito eva

-ni lo mensiones puede que no sea verdad- dijo perla

-cayense y sigan corriendo- dijo blu quien choco contra la puerta del elevador haciendo que se abra

-blu amor estas bien- preguntaba perla

- no hay tiempo metanlo al elevador- dijo rafael

y cargaron a blu y lo metieron al elevador

-demonios por que no se cierra la puerta el asesino se acerca- decia eva aterrada

-oh mi cabeza donde estoy- dijo blu atontado por el golpe

-estamos en el elevador pero no cierra la puerta y el asesino se acerca-dijo rafael

-presiona ese boton- señalo blu el boton para bajar al piso principal

Rafael presiono el boton y la puerta se cerraba lentamente pero el asesino lanzo un cuchillo que se clavo al lado de perla,ella se atemorizo por que casi muria

-pero que carajo- grito perla

-el asesino esta afuera- grito eva

El asesino bloqueo la puerta con su mano para que no se cerrara pero perla rapidamente mordio su mano y pudieron oir un grito femenino todos quedaron pensativos y se cerro la puerta

-vaya parece que es una mujer quien esta detrás de todo esto- dijo blu

-genial como una mujer puede hacer esto-preguntaba rafael

-no lo se tal vez lo haga por venganza o por estar loca- exclamo blu

y bajaron al piso principal de la mansion en donde el pasillo estaba ilumindo por velas rojas

-esta mansion esta embrujada-dijo perla

-hay que salir de aquí-dijo eva

-a la cuenta de tres todos corremos listos 3…2…1…0 corran- dijo blu

Y todos corrieron rapidamente por el pasillo largo de la mansion Litwick , corrieron lo mas que pudieron y llegaron a la puerta principal que por mala suerta estaba cerrada

-genial estamos atrapados-dijo perla atemorrizada

-que aremos blu estamos encerrados-pregunto Rafael quien estaba alterado

-no lo se tengo que pensar algo- dijo blu pensando

-que sea rapido no podemos estar aquí esa asesina nos podra matar- dijo eva al vorde de salir corriendo

-calma estoy en eso- dijo blu y de repente cayo un rayo que rompio todas las ventanas de la sala de la mansion

-caray esta tormenta esta fuerte- dijo perla

Pero alguien volo por es ventana rota se trataba de sofia la hija mayor de rafael

-sofia que haces aquí deberias estar cuidando a tus hermanos- dijo rafael

-papa todos mis hermanos estan muertos- dijo sofia- la unica que queda soy yo y esa asesina veine tras de mi- volvio a decir sofia

Rafael y eva se debastaron al oir que todos sus demas hijos estaban muerto por culpa de esa asesina eva cayo al suelo llorando

-hija dime que paso- pregunto rafael llorando de enojo

-Veras papa-

FLASHBACK DE SOFIA

Sofia recuerda que jugaba tranquilamente con sus hermanitos afuera del nido pero una fuerte lluvio hizo que volaran adentro del nido, sus hermanos estaban aterrados por que sus padres estaban fuera de su nido pero sofia los calmo

-tranquilos hermanitos yo estoy aquí no tengan miedo- dijo sofia tratando de tranquilizar a sus hermanos

-deberian tener miedo- dijo una extraña voz

Y detrás de ellos aparecio la asesina encapuchada, la asesina golpe la cara de sofia haciendo que callera del nido y ya que estaba sola la asesina empezo a matar, degollar y triturar a los hermano de sofia ella solo oia sus gritos de dolor, sufrimiento, agonia y de terror

Después de que la asesina terminara con ellos asomo su cabeza del nido de rafael y observo a sofia

-sigues tu pequeña- dijo la asesina

Sofia se levanto rapidamente y volo asia la mansion en donde estaban sus padres

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

-y eso fue todo padre- dijo sofia llorando por sus hermanitos muertos

Eva no resistio mas y tomo un pedaso de cristal de las ventanas rotas y lo calvo en su corazon, eva ya no queria seguir viviendo por que perdio a sus 17 hijos que tanto amaba con sus corazon era demaciado sufrimiento para ella perder a sus queridos hijos

-eva no- grito rafael quie se arrodillo en frente de su esposa

-guro que matare a esa desgraciada que hizo esto- dijo rafael y volo hacia el pasillo de la mansion

-papa no lo hagas- grito sofia pero fue detenida por blu

-no sofia no vayas es peligro que vayas tu sola- dijo blu

-pero es mi padre y no lo pienso dejar ir solo- dijo sofia y morido el ala de blu para que la soltara y volo rapidamente de tras de su padre

-oh no estan perdidos- dijo perla muy aterrada

-descuida perla tendra que matarme a mi primero para que te puedan hacer algo amor todo estara bien- dijo blu quien abrazaba a perla

Rafael se detuvo en medio del pasillo

-Sal de donde quiera que estes maldita puta-grito rafael enfuresido

De la oscuridad salio una espina muy afilada y grande que se enterro en la ala de rafael

-agh mi ala- grito rafael- salde hay maldita-

-como gustes-dijo la asesina que salio de la oscuridad con la hija de rafael

-esta basura es tuya verdad- dijo la asesina aorcando a sofia

-dejala maldita puta- dijo rafael enfuresido

-no me gusta que me digan a si- dijo la asesina quien se enojo y rapidamente le rompio el cuello a sofia matandola

-siges tu maldito tucan-

La asesina se avalanzo contra rafael tirandolo y con un cuchillo amenazaba con cortarle el cuello

-matame de una vez puta ya no quiero vivir- dijo rafael llorando

-tus deseos son ordenes- dijo la asesina y claro su cuchillo en el ojo de rafael

-solo quedan dos, desearan no aver venido aquí estupidas aves- dijo la asesina que se dirijo a la sala

Mientras tanto con blu y perla

-amor tenemos que salir de aquí-dijo perla aterrada

-lo se amor debemos irnos-dijo blu y tomo un pedaso de cristal roto

-sera mejo que estemos con una arma- exclamo blu

Blu y perlase dirijieron a una ventana de la mansion la cual estaba rota por aquel rayo

-bien perla vámonos- dijo blu

-a donde van tan rapido- dijo la asesina quien aparecio enfrente de ellos

-tu por que haces esto que te hicimos para que hagas esto- dijo blu enojado

-de verdad quieres saberlo bien- la asesina descubrio su cara y era nada mas y nada menos que meloetta

-ah meloetta por que haces esto- dijo blu muy impactado

-por que hago esto por todo lo que me han hecho ustes e sido subirla todo este tiempo y mas de ti perla- dijo meloetta señalando a perla

-pero yo que te hice meloetta pense que eramos amigas-dijo perla desilucionada

-amigas tu siempre me hacias cosas malas me golpeabas, me empujabas, me maltratabas eso no es ser una amiga eso es ser una maldita perra- dijo meloetta quien estaba muy enojada

-perdon no era mi intencion tratarte a si perdoname- dijo perla quien estaba arepentida

-vez ahora me tomas en cuenta por ser un peligro- dijo meloetta

-por favor meloetta deja de hacer esto- dijo blu

-tu cayate mi asunto es con perla y sabes matare a todo ser que se aga amigo tuyo o amiga tuya- dijo meloetta

-no meloetta no lo hagas- dijo perla

-basta de charlas a llegado el momento de la venganza- dijo meloetta quien sacaba un cuchillo con el que mato a todos sus amigos

-este cuchillo tiene la sangre de todos sus amigos solo falta la de ustedes- exclamo meloetta quien se acercaba a perla

-pues tu plan no funcionara maldita toma esto- dijo blu quien enterro el troso de cristal en el pecho de meloetta

-ahhh maldito que haz hecho- decia meloetta quien cayo al suelo

-esta muerta- pregunto perla

-eso parese-dijo blu y se dio vuelta- bueno vámonos-

Blu no se dio cuenta pero meloetta se volvio a levantar y tomo a blu del cuello

-tonto no me puedes matar- dijo meloetta y le hizo una cortada muy grave en el ala a blu

-ahhh mi ala- grito blu

-dejalo maldita- grito perla quien tomo otro trozo de crital y lo clavo en el pecho de meloetta de nuevo

Meloetta retrocedió un poco para ver lo que hizo perla

-Tonta no puedes matarme- dijo meloetta quien le dio un golpe en la cara a perla

-tal vez ella no te pueda matar pero yo si- dijo blu clavando un cuchillo en la espalda de meloetta

-grrrr maldito- grito meloetta de dolor y cayo al suelo sin poder moverse

-esta vez si esta muerta- dijo blu que tenia la ala lastimada

-tenemos que ir con tulio amor- dijo perla quien ayuda a blu a caminar

La tormeta seso y el sol iluminaba con sus rayos de luz a rio de Janeiro, blu y perla fueron al centro de conservación ambiental para que tulio sanara sus heridas aquella pesadilla habia terminado o eso creian nuestros guacamayos,

En la mansion Litwick en la sala esta en el suelo meloetta quien se levantaba lentamente

-dije que no podran matarme malditos- dijo meloetta quien tiraba su capucha que al parecer estaba reforzada con madera para que no pudiera sufrir daños

-la pesadilla a penas comienza para ustedes guacamayos azules- dijo meloetta desapareciendo en el pasillo oscuro de la mansion Litwick,

Pasaron dos semanas y todo el mundo se entero de la masacre que paso en la mansion Litwick todos creian que los culpables de los asesinatos eran blu y perla por ser los unicos sobrevivientes

Paso un año de la masacre de la mansion era halloween blu y perla estaban sentados en la estatua del cristo redendor recordando lo que paso ese mismo dia ase un año atrás

-perla feliz Halloween te amo- dijo blu quien abrazaba a perla

-igualmente blu- decia perla mientras se acurucaba junto ablu

Pero no sabian que la masacre continuaria o no sabian que estaban siendo observados

-HA HA HA feliz Halloween blu y perla- decia meloetta quien desaparecia como si fuera un fantasma


End file.
